Sten Submachine Gun
The STEN submachine gun was used by the British Military during World War Two. It was designed to be cheap and easy to manufacture, such as one variant being able to be made by one man in five hours. Its name came from the two men who designed it: S''' for Reginald V. Shepherd and 'T '''for Harold Turpin, and the place where it was manufactured: '''EN '''for the Royal Small Arms Factory in Enfield. It was used during World War II and in other conflicts by the British Army, as well as Britain’s allies. During the Cold War, a fallout shelter was dug under an air base in the village of West Raynham, in North Norfolk. It was stocked with Sten Guns, as well as Browning Hi-Powers, in case nuclear Armageddon occurred and the surface became uninhabitable. Later, as tensions decreased, work stopped and the base was forgotten. Will Burrows and his adopted father, Dr. Burrows, later discovered the base as they sought to make their way to the Garden Of The Second Sun. Will learned how to use the Sten, and it later became his favorite weapon. Appearance ''“They were made in Enfield and were known as the ''Plumber’s Nightmare. You can see why. Ugly-looking thing, isn’t it?” '' -Dr Burrows The Sten gun was called the “Plumber’s Nightmare,” due to its pipe-like appearance. It fired a bullet nine millimeters in diameter. It was stubby in appearance, and the weapons Will found at the Underground Harbor were coated in grease, which kept them in perfect condition over the decades. = History '''The Cold War: As a result of the British army losing most of their equipment during the evacuation of Dunkirk, the British army needed new weapons that could be manufactured cheaply and quickly. The Sten gun fit the bill perfectly, with four and a half million being produced during the War. Although the Sten had been replaced as the British Army’s submachine gun in 1953, it hadn’t been completely withdrawn from service until the 1960s. Sometime in the early 1950s, a fallout shelter was built deep beneath an air base in the village of West Raynham, in North Norfolk. It was stocked with everything survivors of the apocalypse could need: books, food, sleeping quarters, and weapons. The Underground Harbor had explosives, Browning Hi-Powers, and Sten guns for the survivors to defend themselves with. However, as tensions decreased, work on the base stopped and it was abandoned, to be eventually forgotten. Dominion Plot: However, decades later, Will Burrows and his father rediscovered the base and its stash of Sten guns. Although Will wanted to have one of the light machine guns, his father prevented him from doing so, but Will managed to sneak a Browning Hi-Power Topsoil. "We could help ourselves to a couple.” “I think not. Put it back exactly where you found it.” ' ''-Will Burrows and Dr. Burrows' Later, when Will and his father returned to the depths of the Earth with orders from Drake to make sure the Rebeccas had perished, Will took three Sten guns from the armory, one for himself, and two spares. The Sten gun saved Will, Elliott, Bartleby, and Dr. Burrows’ lives when they crossed the void, as it propelled them across the void, into the Garden of the Second Sun. '''Garden of the Second Sun:' When Will and Elliott ambushed the Rebecca Twins and their Limiter, Will wounded Rebecca One with his Sten gun. Although she almost died from blood loss, she recovered and began hunting Will with the help of her twin sister, the company of Limiters sent by the Old Styx to find them, Tom Cox, and the Styx’s newfound New Germanian allies. When Will and his father were attacked by the group, they were admitted into the Pyramid by the Bushmen. When Will fell down the stairs inside the Pyramid, he lost his Sten gun, which was subsequently picked up by a Bushman. “'''Alarm them? Dad, that one’s got my Sten, and he looks like he knows how to use it!”' ''' -Will Burrows'' The bushman figured out how to hold it and, with his fellows, herded Will and his father to another exit, where the Bushmen shoved them into the open, tossing the Sten gun out with them. Will tried to kill the Rebeccas with the Sten, but couldn’t see and was disarmed by a Limiter. After Will and Elliott negotiated their release, they reached their hideaway where the spare Stens were stored. Will took the Stens, loading one in anticipation that they would encounter the Styx racing to the surface to deploy Dominion as they made their own way Topsoil. However, they did not meet the Rebeccas, as the treacherous girls and their Limiters were Darklighting the New Germanians. On the journey Topsoil, Will noticed electrical charges on his Sten gun as they passed the Crystal Belt. '''The Phase: Will had a Sten gun with him during Eddie’s mock raid on Parry’s Estate. He was tempted to use it on the former Limiter and his men, but eventually stood down. During the Old Guard’s assault on the Phase Factory he carried his Sten with him, but didn’t use it. He took a Sten to the inner world with him, but this time, it was not needed to cross the zero-grav belt, as Drake had invented mini-rockets for that task. “So we don’t have to rely on a Sten to produce the thrust to get you across the zero-grav belt, like you and your father did.” '' -Drake'' When Rebecca One and her men got the drop on him, he was prepared to surrender the Sten gun to the Styx girl, but though otherwise when Drake revealed his virus. As Vane tried to impregnate Elliott with Warrior Larvae, Will tried to shoot her, but was unable to get a shot at her that wouldn’t also hit Elliott, and opted to pry her off with his bare hands. Later, after the Plague, Will carried his Sten on a supply run into New Germania in Terminal. Book Appearances *''Freefall'' *''Closer'' *''Spiral'' *''Terminal'' Category:Weapons Category:Freefall Category:Closer Category:Spiral Category:Terminal